The Power Rider
by Virgil of New Genesis
Summary: A young boy, who was tasked with protecting a powerful weapon, begins a search for his father while adjusting to life as a student at Angel Grove High.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A few things to get out of the way before I begin. First, this is, in fact, inspired by the announcement that was made that Saban had gained rights to something called 'Power Rider'. Second, this is not an American adaption of Kamen Rider Faiz. I'm just simply using Faiz's outfit as a template for the Power Rider's, nothing else will be from the series Faiz (except the motorcycle which we'll get to later). Third, this will also be serving as a reboot to the Rangers series. I'm going to be making a few changes to the characters to make them sound and feel original with none of that over-the-top good guy attitude; these will be real people with real problems who face adversity and work together despite impossible odds. Some names are different to mark a more modern society and the style will be changed slightly (such as the rangers wearing leather outfits with armor instead of spandex). Also, the character and overall backstories has changed to make it more mature and complex, yet solid. I'm not going to say one thing and have something else happen that contradicts it. I've even taken out the cheesy lines, such as 'morphinominal' or anything else that makes it less... well, epic. **

**Please refrain from asking any unnecessary questions about the plot, but if you do have any and ask anyways, don't expect me to message you back with info on the plot. I will try my best to explain how everything is within the plot of the story itself. Another thing, please leave constructive criticism. Don't go off on a rant about how I 'CAN'T DO THAT!' Honestly, if you're really bugged about how I handle this story, then stop reading it or just be nice and let me know that it wasn't what you expected, in a bad way. I'll do my best to make the changes, but don't be a jerk about it, or I won't make the changes. **

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the first chapter in my installment of The Power Rider.**

The hack was almost finished, just one more security wall and he would be in, getting all the information he needed. The man doing the hacking, who was wearing a white jacket with no left sleeve and a hood that covered his face, kept pressing keys on the keyboard as the hack continued.

"Alpha, you almost finished?" he seemed to ask himself.

"Ay yai yai, just give me a few more seconds…" answered a voice coming from the man's right ear, a silver Bluetooth that was barely visible. "There!" declared Alpha as the alarms in the building went off. "Ay yai yai, I told you sneaking into an NSA facility was practically suicide!"

"Don't worry, Alpha," stated the man as he quickly ran out the hall, using parkour-style maneuvers to evade the security guards.

"Bart, be careful!" yelled Alpha as the man, Bart, jumped out of a second story window and onto a silver and black custom designed Ducati motorcycle.

"Keep calm and try and sift through the data for anything relevant. Let me know as soon as you find something. I'll be heading back to Angel Grove in the meantime."

"Okay, Bart, just remember, you've got school in the morning."

"Yes, mother," Bart sarcastically declared as he drove off down the highway, leaving Los Angeles behind.

* * *

Bart breathed in the atmosphere of the school. It was the first time he went to a public school since his mother died six years ago. The change was invigorating, as it put a smile on his face.

Quickly swinging his simple backpack over his shoulder and tossing the brown bangs of his hair over his head, Bart marched on through the halls toward his first class period. Today, he was finally starting high school, in a small town of Angel Grove.

So far, his day was going good, that is, until he bumped into _the Jock._ Bart figured that every small town high school had one, one guy who was considered untouchable, the football hero, probably because they had nothing else to do around here.

"What'd you do that for?" the tall, dark haired guy asked after Bart accidentally bumped into him.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry." Bart told him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," his right fist flew toward Bart. He easily dodged it. The Jock kept throwing punches at Bart, that's when he heard a girl's voice in the crowd.

"That's enough, Jason," she commanded, Bart assumed that the girl was the Jock's, Jason's, girlfriend. With those words, Jason stopped almost as quickly as he started.

"This isn't over, kid," Jason stated as he picked his backpack up.

_It's never over, and you don't need to call me kid, we're probably about the same age._ Bart almost wanted to say, but he refrained, he knew he didn't want to aggravate Jason even more, especially during school.

"Jace, you don't have to…" Jason's girlfriend started, but was cut off by him.

"I need to teach the new guy a lesson, Kim," he looked straight at Bart, "Meet me at the Youth Center at 4 and we'll settle this." He quickly left for his first class and Bart followed suit.

* * *

"I can't believe you've made an enemy of Jace on your first day," a male voice from behind Bart declared as he sat down, "It's like you were sent here on a suicide mission."

Bart turned around to see a light brown haired boy, about his age, with green eyes and relatively long, messy hair. His most noticeable feature was his large, horn-rimmed glasses. Behind him sat a Eurasian girl with the typical Asian features; dark brown hair, black eyes and the slender eye shape, mixed in with Caucasian looks. "What my boyfriend was trying to say is 'hello'," she held out her hand, "I'm Trini, and this is Will." Bart shook her hand.

"Greetings," Will stated with slight interest. As the day went by, Bart got to know the two a bit better. Trini was an aspiring artist and cook while Will was a tinkerer, always trying new ways to perform tasks. Bart liked these two, they were different than most run-of-the-mill teens, they weren't afraid of what the future held for them and genuinely tried to be friends with him. Most others tended to be jerks that only cared for themselves.

* * *

When lunch began, Bart met the school bullies. At first, he didn't know what to think. It was if they had walked straight out of a Three Stooges episode and into Angel Grove High. Their way of speaking didn't help them seem any more imposing.

"Give me your money, new kid," the fat one demanded as he held out his right hand.

"Yeah, give me your money," the thin one repeated, holding his right hand out, too.

"Let me guess, you're the thin, fat, gay, Anglican marines," Bart joked, realizing that not many others would get the reference.

"Oh, the new kid thinks he can just make fun of us and get away with it," the fat one declared in anger as he cracked his knuckles, "Let's teach him some manners, Skull." He and the thin one, Skull, charged Bart, who quickly stepped to the left while keeping his right foot in place, causing the two bullies to fall into the trash bins behind Bart.

"I'm surprised that Bulk and Skull went after you so soon," Will told Bart as he sat down next to Will, "Usually, they wait a few days." Will quickly returned some clearly fake, yet realistic dollar bills to his backpack before he began eating.

"Which one's Bulk?" Bart asked with a smile on his face as they began to eat.

* * *

"So, I see you've decided to come," Jace declared as he bounced around on the wrestling mat. Jace was wearing exercise clothes that consisted of white sneakers, black khakis, a red tank top, and a red bandana. Bart, however, was wearing the same clothes he wore to school. "Why aren't you prepared?"

"I am," Bart told him, "I'm not fighting you."

"Yes you are," Jace began throwing punches toward Bart's head, intentionally missing, "What's the matter, too chicken?" Jace continued as Bart just stood there.

"'A good warrior knows when to fight and when not to fight'."

"Yeah, I'll bet you're just afraid that you'll lose," Jace commented, "You're probably go crying to your mother," a fire entered Bart's eyes, he was clearly angry about Jace's mention of his mother, "You probably still get milk from her…" Jace couldn't finish. As he executed a left hook, this time meant to hit Bart's face, Bart wasn't there anymore. Instead, Bart's left hand was on Jace's left wrist and Bart was near Jace's left side, his right hand held straight to Jace's side. A few seconds later, he unleashed a devastating punch, which knocked Jace back off the mat entirely and broke a few of his ribs.

"My mother's dead," Bart walked off, leaving Jace to think about what he'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****It has been noted that the some of the characters are a bit different, Jace (Jason) is a bit of a douche, Kim (Kimberly) is his girlfriend, Will (Billy) and Trini are dating, and Zack is nowhere to be found. All of this can be explained with the simple fact that the Rangers in the TV show were one dimensional. There wasn't much room for character growth and it was kind of hard to imagine how five teens from different backgrounds could be such close friends. Part of the story revolves around the Rangers dealing with adversity and working together to face Rita's army despite the odds that are stacked against them.**

Bart decided to walk home that day, to clear his head and keep his cool. He didn't want to explode like that, to use the fighting skills his grandfather taught him in that way. As he walked across the train tracks in the worst part of Angel Grove, he noticed to his left, four gang members wearing ski masks trying to mug a guy and immediately got down to keep out of their site.

"Do it, Taylor," One of the gang, seemingly the leader, urged the one with the gun, who was pointing it at the mugging victim.

"Do it, do it," the other two chanted as Taylor's hand began to shake. A few seconds later, Taylor dropped his weapon, urging the victim to leave. The gang members took off their masks, revealing them all with ebony skin and varying hair styles. One of them, the leader, was completely bald, another had hair only a centimeter or so long, And Taylor had dreadlocks that went just past his ears. The other two ran off as Taylor looked over at Bart as he stood, nodding his approval, then ran after his friends.

The sound of thunder pierced the silence as a man wearing a dark leather long coat appeared out of nowhere in front of Bart. He had long, dark hair that seemed to form a mane, and cold, grey eyes. "I have come to test the mettle of humanity, to face the greatest warrior," the man pointed at Bart and declared, "You will have to do." An ominous, golden fire engulfed him. As the flame died down, golden armor appeared on him, Bart was reminded of a griffin as he saw the armor. Immediately, Bart knew he didn't have much of a chance using conventional means. He quickly grabbed a nearby trash can, forced it over the griffin warrior's head, and ducked away behind a nearby boxcar. He foraged in his backpack, hoping to find the one thing that might give him an edge. He almost laughed when he found the Power Drive, a black box that was about an inch and a half wide, three inches long, and half an inch thick, but restrained himself. He didn't want to give his position away to the warrior, who finally got the trash can off of him and was searching the area for Bart.

Bart slapped the device on his left wrist and a pair of fasteners appeared, holding the device on his wrist. He pulled out a grey scan card, with only one word on it, rider, and placed it in the slot away from his hand. A white square, about a third the size of the device's face, appeared near the slot, an arrow pointing toward his hand laid in the center. Bart quickly swiped the square toward his wrist, as if unlocking an iPod, and his body seemed to darken, forming a jumpsuit with a red pattern that reminded Bart of the Tron movies. Within seconds, armor and a helmet also formed around his head and chest, and he swung into action.

The warrior had found where Bart was hiding, but he wasn't there. Bart jumped down from the boxcar's roof and kicked the warrior in the shoulder. "Impressive. I did not realize that this puny planet had such capable warriors," the warrior declared in arrogance as he clutched his chest.

"You'll find us humans will surprise you in may ways," Bart's distorted voice bluntly stated as he ran towards the warrior, kicking and punching at him without even being able to touch him. However, the warrior wasn't having an easy time hitting Bart either. "What do they call you?"

"My mistress knows me as Goldar, the greatest warrior you'll ever face."

"Goldar? Did they run out of the really good names by the time you got to the naming hat?" Bart hoped to get Goldar angry and make him do something rash.

"Goldar is from the language of my mistress. It means 'devourer of souls'." Goldar swung his sword at Bart, who jumped back to avoid it.

"Well, I take it back then. It's lamer than I thought." Bart kept dodging the blade.

"You will know only death by my sword, challenger." Goldar thrusted his sword as Bart dodged to the left, holding Goldar by the wrists.

"Who is your mistress, anyways?"

"In time, all will know her," Goldar broke Bart's hold and pushed him away before vanishing as suddenly as he arrived.

Bart pulled the card out of his device, powering down his transformation. "Damn, what was all of that about?" Bart asked himself as he picked up his backpack and continued home.

* * *

The gated forest that contained Bart's home loomed over him, as if inviting Bart to get lost within it's depths. Bart's grandfather built the place some 40 years ago, transforming the place into a small national park with his house in the center. He opened the gate and walked down the path toward home. It never ceased to amaze Bart how his grandfather could build such a place; he knew that his grandfather was a negotiator and an ambassador during the 60s, but Bart still wondered how many favors he had to pull just to build the fence.

Then there was where Bart resided, a relatively small, two story garage, the top floor consisted of a large bedroom capable of fitting a king sized bed and a 52" flatscreen TV with several game consoles and a decently sized bathroom. The bottom floor, the garage itself, was locked, with only two ways in, the garage door, which was locked with an electrical pad lock to the right, or a hidden door in Bart's room.

Bart climbed up the stairs to the right of the garage door and unlocked the door to his room before entering. He locked the door behind him, swung his backpack onto his bed and went to the far right corner of his room, pulling a bit of rug from the area to reveal the hidden door to his garage, which he entered.

"Alpha, what have you got for me?" Bart asked as he walked down the stairs, the room lighting up to reveal a group of monitors hanging on the wall closest to the stairs and the Ducati motorcycle in the center of the room.

"All I've been able to find from the database you pulled is yet another reference to CI Industries. It seems they'll be arriving soon," a voice on the monitors declared.

"Any explanation as to what CI Industries is?" Bart sat down and began to type on a keyboard, the information also moved past him on one of the lower screens as he typed.

"No..." Alpha began before the bottom left screen changed to the local news. The reporter described a group of unusual stone-like men attacking Angel Grove's downtown district, with the men being led by someone in gold armor. Bart instantly shifted his attention to the news as he saw an image of the man, Goldar, "Aye, aye, aye..."

"I'm heading out, don't wait up for me," Bart told Alpha as he grabbed his jacket, Drive, and helmet, opened the garage doors, and raced off toward the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Lately, I've been focused on other things, either the Green Lantern's Light story or other things related to my life. For now, I'm going to try and get a little bit more of Power Rider finished so you guys can enjoy.**

Bart arrived to find a group of the stone-men causing mayhem. He immediately kicked one of them on his bike, and was surprised to find how easily they could be knocked over. Three of the stone-men rushed him as he stopped. He kicked the one to his left and dodged the other two as he got off his bike and opened the compartment beneath his seat. The two standing stone-men rushed Bart again as he pulled out a pair of blasters and started blasting at them. The monsters were repelled easily, and Bart could see off in the corner, a few policemen getting swarmed by the stone-men. He quickly aimed his blasters at the monsters swarming the police and fired a few shots, disintegrating a few of them.

Before the officers could look over to see their savior, Goldar appeared and toss a few of them off to the side. "So, we meet again, champion."

"How'd you guess it was me?" Bart asked, not surprised that the distortion effect worked on his face concealing bike helmet as well.

Goldar smiled, "You're the only warrior on Earth who..." he was interrupted by the sound of five people garbed in what appeared black leather, white spandex, and varying colors of plastic that formed light armor. Each person had an emblem on their chest that showed some sort of pre-historic animal; the red one had a tyrannosaurus, blue a triceratops, black a mastodon, yellow a sabertooth tiger, and pink a pterodactyl. Their helmets also seemed to reflect their respective animals, "The Power Rangers," Goldar muttered under his breath.

"Give it up, Goldar!" the Red Ranger demanded as Goldar entered a fighting stance.

"You guys handle Goldilocks, I'll take care of these stone-men," Bart declared as he pulled his Drive out from his jacket pocket.

"Putties," the Blue Ranger told him, "They're called putties."

"Nice to know," Bart slapped on the Drive and activated it before the Blue Ranger could ask any questions. The putties entered an attack stance as the Rangers engaged Goldar, "Time to put on a show," Bart stated as the putties attacked. Each putty was easily tossed aside with a single kick from Bart as he maneuvered around each of them. He almost felt sorry for them, but guessed that they weren't sentient, given how easily he could fool them into knocking each other down.

After a few more blows, the putties dissolved and Bart pulled the Rider card out from his Drive. He looked over toward the Rangers, who were off in the distance, apparently engaging a giant Goldar in battle by using a giant robot of their own. A sword materialized in the robot's hand as Goldar fled the scene, vowing to return. Bart headed back to his bike when he heard the sound of the Blue Ranger's voice, "Wait!" Bart stopped and turned around, "Who are you?"

Bart looked at him, "Just a rider passing through, remember that," he declared as he got on his bike and drove off.

* * *

Bart jumped onto his bed, exhausted from the recent battle. He looked over to the nightstand on his right and picked up a piece of paper on it. It was a letter he received from his father a year ago. He sank back into his bed as he remembered the night he received the package that came with the letter.

It was raining on that night as he came home from the store. He immediately noticed the package on top of the mailbox outside the gate and quickly snatched it. The box was a simple, square, cardboard box that held something that was probably covered in bubble wrap. On top of it was a letter addressed to Bart with no return address. He immediately ran to his room to read it:

_Son, if you are reading this it means I'm gone. Please don't try looking for me. I left to keep you safe from a group of people who want to get their hands on the device in the box I have entrusted to you. It's called a Power Drive, a device that is apparently run on what scientists call 'rift energy' and uses something referred as a 'bio-electrical field that somehow binds all life together'. Keep it safe and make sure it does not fall into the hands of a group of people identified only by the initials 'CI'. Be safe, and know that I love you. _

Bart, obviously, disregarded his father's wishes, having created Alpha, who started out as a simple search algorithm, and somehow evolved, to search for any clues regarding this 'CI', yet he hasn't ever found anything of use.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was talking about the giant robot that protected the city last night. Bart hadn't heard anything about himself, until he heard Bulk and Skull talking.

"You know, maybe we should start up a Ranger fan club," Skull began, obviously proud of the idea he came up with, "And ask for an entry fee..."

Bulk stopped him, "Actually, I heard from a friend of a cousin of a niece of a brother of a roommate that these Power Rangers only took down the big gold guy. There was an entire army of those freaky stone guys, and they were defeated by one man," Bulk paused for effect, "Now, do we want to start a club for a group who fought one guy, or one guy who defeated an army?" Skull nodded vigorously, "First, we need proof that this man."

Bart felt that this might pose a bit of a problem for him, but, giving Bulk and Skull's demeanor, they wouldn't find anything. With that thought, he walked off toward his next class.


End file.
